


Smile

by CamelotScryer



Series: DMC Shorts [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotScryer/pseuds/CamelotScryer
Summary: Dante's face is getting really acquainted with the floor, and Vergil couldn't be happier about it. Nero has definitely noticed.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I was eating breakfast when the idea hit me. And then it wouldn't leave me alone and I want more fics with Vergil and Nero learning to family. Probably at Dante's expense. And so I wrote it. It's been... awhile since I've written anything so sorry for any mistakes, I tried to fix what I could.

The first time it happens, it's only kind of an accident. 

Dante's running his mouth as usual. Nero's getting pretty tired of listening to him bitch.

So as Dante makes his way past where Nero's seated, Nero decides to give him a reason to bitch.

His foot snakes out and hook's around Dante's ankle. 

Dante flails and nearly brains himself in his effort to not fall right on his face.

And to think, Nero almost missed it. 

He'd almost nonchalantly turned his head away from the ordeal in an attempt to look innocent. 

Just in time to see his father duck his head down behind his collar, but not before Nero spotted the small uptick at the corner of his mouth.

It became an accidental habit after that, in an effort to see that small smile again.

Coming back after a tiring, week long demon hunt. 

Dante too tired to do more than shuffle along. 

Nero sticks his foots out and hooks Dante's and pulls. Dante actually goes down this time. 

Nero is too busy trying to covertly look over his shoulder to notice. Because yeah, there it is. That tiny smile before his face dips below the collar of his coat.

Dante is up in seconds and bitching at him. But Nero can't bring himself to care as he grins and practically skips away.

He starts to wonder if there's other things he can do to get the same outcome.

It's a month of tripping Dante up almost daily, before Dante catches on.

Dante huffs from his spot on the floor. “You know kid, you could find other ways to bond with your dear old dad that doesn't involve me busting my face.”

Vergil's face immediately pops up from behind his collar, eyebrows drawing together. 

Nero does his best to look innocent, widening his eyes. “I have no idea what your talking about Old Man. It's not my fault your so clumsy.” 

Now Nero definitely needs to find a new way to make Vergil smile. 

He continues to trip Dante up in the mean time. For the principal of the matter of course. Though, he does do it less often.


End file.
